Deseo dos almas
by Rita Skeeter Malfoy
Summary: relato de un capitulo,la historia se desarrolla despues de amanecer en la epoca de navidad


Nessie había crecido de forma más pausada durante este último año, parecía tener unos ocho años, aunque su inteligencia no se detenía, ya había aprendido a escribir, incluso era capaz de desarrollar operaciones aritméticas de gran complejidad, sin mencionar que ya había leído todos los libros adecuados para su edad.

Sus historias favoritas eran las de navidad. Edward y yo habíamos sido muy cuidadosos con nuestra hija en este tema, procurando mantener la ilusión de esta fiesta.

Era algo difícil, por las habilidades con que contaba nuestra pequeña. Sus sentidos más agudos que los de cualquier niño o ser humano, nos obligaban a planearlo todo con sumo cuidado.

Además teníamos de nuestro lado el entusiasmo de Alice, quien había decorado toda la casa, y extrañamente había hecho desaparecer los discos de Edward reemplazando cada uno por villancicos, de distintos países he idiomas.

-¡ Alice!

- Oh vamos Edward, no pensaras que permitiré que arruines todo el ambiente, te los devolveré en cuanto pase esta fecha - con su familiar y amable sonrisa.

En fin, pese a todos nuestros esfuerzo, Renesme, se veía cada día más triste y menos entusiasta, y Edward estaba renuente a espiar en su mente, él esperaba que su pequeña confiara en nosotros. Me hubiera gustado que por una vez actuara de manera indiscreta.

Alice en un vano intento por hacer sonreír a Nessie, instalo una máquina en el techo que tomaba la nieve del suelo y la volvía a lanzar en forma de pequeños copos, parecía como si nevara todo el día, su plan funciono por un momento, pero la melancolía de sus ojos era notoria. No pude aguantar más, ese día tome a Nessie en mis brazos pese a que había crecido aun me parecía bastante liviana, mi fuerza había disminuido, aunque aun así podía levantar a mi pequeña con facilidad.

Jacob iba tras nosotras cuando le dije que necesitaba hablar a solas con mi hija, y que por favor no espiara, obviamente, intento protestar, pero al final nos dejo solas, comprendiendo que yo aun era la madre de Nessie.

Me aleje con mi hija en los brazos hacia el bosque saltando el río ubicado tras la casa, para evitar que nos oyeran.

-¿Qué le preocupa a mi pequeña?

Nessie me miro a los ojos, con el rostro algo sorprendida, no esperaba aquella pregunta, por su expresión, supe que pensaba. Ella creía que su padre ya lo había averiguado. Ella me toco con su calida mano, y fue cuando comprendí su preocupación.  
Me enseño varias imágenes de las distintas historias que había estado leyendo en este último tiempo.

Santa dejando regalos en un árbol, niños durmiendo, padres durmiendo, familias enteras durmiendo, no pude evitar el sonreír.

Así que estas así porque piensas que santa no vendrá, ya que solo tú duermes en casa.

Nessie asintió con su cabecita.

- el fingir dormir no sirve- me dijo con su suave y dulce voz.

- ya veo- dije pensativa –pero hay una solución, que te parecería, dormir en noche buena en casa de tu abuelo Charlie, el si duerme, y apuesto que santa pasara a dejarte allí tu obsequio.

La observe sonreír, y como sus ojos se iluminaron.

Así fue aquella navidad, en la que Edward y yo hubiéramos llorado de emoción de haber podido, la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, la pequeña Nessie se quedo en casa de mi padre, con el pretexto que ella no deseaba que su abuelo estuviera solo en casa para noche buena.

Por su puesto que Jacob subió al que era mi antiguo cuarto sin que mi padre lo notara, para cuidar de mi hija durante la noche.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada entramos con Edward para dejar los obsequios de Nessie bajo el árbol, cuando nos sorprendimos al bajo el un montón de obsequios, supusimos que Charlie los había dejado, pusimos nuestros regalos junto a los demás, para luego regresar a casa a esperar el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos muy temprano, antes que Renesme despertara, vimos su cara sorprendida por la cantidad de obsequios, al igual que Charlie, curiosamente se fue al más pequeño, parecía ser un sobre.

Edward me tomo la mano y dijo con voz inaudible para el resto.

-Charlie no dejo esos regalos.

¿Quien pudo haber sido?, no creo que los Vulturis se hubieran atrevido a entrar a la casa de mi padre, ¿Cómo Jacob no lo había notado?, si mi corazón hubiera podido latir en ese momento habría sonado tan desenfrenado a causa del miedo y la duda, mire a Renesme.

El sobre contenía una carta, Edward se levanto y abrazo a Nessie contra su pecho de una forma tan repentina que el miedo se hizo aun mas profundo, hasta que observe su cara, no era de protección, era… era… de ¿emoción?

Charlie me miro consternado, al igual que yo.

Edward, beso en la frente a Nessie, nos miro, -lo siento es que no puedo evitar ponerme así esta tan grande.

-Dejemos que Nessie siga abriendo sus obsequios, Ed. necesitó hablar contigo cariño, a fuera.

Salimos, como Alice había predicho, este año no nevaría para navidad, aunque estaba lloviendo no hacia suficiente frío para que las gotas se escarcharan.

-¿ahora me explicaras?

-Bien, los regalos que vimos anoche son de santa.

No lo pude evitar y una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro, Edward decidió no hacerle caso a mi expresión y prosiguió.

-Nessie envió una carta, Jacob la ayudo, y como Alice no puede ver a ninguno de los dos, pues no sabia nada de esto.

-Ve al punto, me estas poniendo nerviosa, seguro que los vampiros no alucinan.

Edward rodó los ojos, y prosiguió.

-En esa carta esta el regalo que Nessie pidió.

-¿Y que pidió?

-El alma de sus padres, para que no se fueran al infierno.

Aquella respuesta me dejo de una pieza.

En la carta le aclara, que ambos conservamos nuestra alma, gracias a nuestra capacidad de amar, que nunca la perdimos, y la prueba de eso, es ella, nuestra hija, alguien sin alma, jamás seria capaz de crear. Solo seria capaz de destruir.

Alice le había contado nuestra historia a Renesme, muy detalladamente, nuestra hija se había asustado del destino de sus padres, si les llegaba a pasar algo, y en vez de pedir una muñeca o algún juguete como cualquier niño, decidió pedir lo más hermoso que alguien puede poseer, y no para ella, si no que para sus padres.

Sin quererlo Nessie nos dio el mejor regalo que cualquier padre podría desear, fue cuando me dí cuenta, que todos nuestros planes y preocupaciones, para que Nessie viviera esta fecha como cualquiera, habían sido una tontería, nuestra pequeña nos enseño, que el sentido de los regalos, no va en el costo o en el tamaño, los regalos son para ver felices a los que queremos.

El resto del día lo pasamos en casa, con Charlie, Sue, los Cullen, Billy y Jacob. Éramos una familia, la más hermosa y feliz familia


End file.
